<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Insomnia by NordicWannabe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22875310">Insomnia</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NordicWannabe/pseuds/NordicWannabe'>NordicWannabe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Insomnia Songfics [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shall We Date?: Obey Me!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Gen, I WAS INSPIRED!, I don't know tags are hard, Mutual Pining, Slight angst maybe?, Songfic, also it's a songfic!, cavity enducing fluff, cute levi, sometimes love keeps you up at night and you just have to sing your little heart out</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:29:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,059</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22875310</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NordicWannabe/pseuds/NordicWannabe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Who knew Leviathan could sing?</p><p>Certainly not you.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) &amp; Reader, Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Insomnia Songfics [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1646722</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>132</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Insomnia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>AAAHHHH!!!! I saw a post on tumblr and was INSPIRED</p><p>Thank you to @sleepingprinceoflucis on tumblr!! This one's for you!!</p><p>And thanks to you for reading! Feel free to leave a comment or some kudos! Both are greatly appreciated!</p><p>Stay Sweet!</p><p>💙💙💙</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Everywhere.</p><p> </p><p>You were <em>everywhere </em>. </p><p> </p><p>Leviathan felt as if you were inescapable. Once he had finally settled on a label for his feelings it seemed as if they were suffocating him. There were no distractions. There were no other favorites. You were his ultimate. The other half of his OTP.</p><p> </p><p>He felt like the protagonist in <em> Help! This human exchange student is now living with me and my brothers and I think I’m in love with them! </em>The feelings inside of him were suffocating him, drowning him without water. He didn't know how to deal with such strong emotions and telling you felt out of the question. Lucifer would probably have his head for even thinking of doing so.</p><p> </p><p>But he couldn't. Life without you sounded like going back to days he'd rather forget. It was like imagining being a fish only half-submerged in water for the rest of your life. It was painful. He had no idea what to do.</p><p> </p><p>You were going to be the death of him.</p><p> </p><p>On the other hand, you couldn’t help but feel attracted to the otaku demon. He was funny and smart and you would never deny that he was fun to tease. But you weren’t so sure where you stood with him or where you wanted to go. It was no secret that this exchange program was impermanent. A fact that once comforted you now filled you with utter dread.</p><p> </p><p>Yet you couldn’t keep him off your mind and it was impossible to ignore any of his texts or refuse any of his co-op video game requests. There was a fluttering in your chest every time you saw and that crescendoed into a throbbing ache every time he smiled at you. And it was happening more and more often these days. The joy these instances brought you filled you with a warmth, not unlike the sun itself. </p><p> </p><p>It was inevitable. He was inescapable. </p><p> </p><p>He was going to be the death of you.</p><p> </p><p>Consumed by your tempestuous thoughts, you rolled over. This wasn’t the first time you’d lost sleep over your emotions. You doubted that it’d be your last. Unlocking your D.D.D. the illuminated time mocked you.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> 3:00 </em>
</p><p> </p><p>With a sigh, you exited your bed. A walk around the house and a glass of water should get you back on the path to dreamland. Exiting your room you silently padded through the kitchen, being extra careful around Satan and Amsodeus’ respective rooms. Tonight was not the kind of night to lose your head because you were walking too loudly. </p><p> </p><p>The dark and silent moonlit halls should have filled you with fear. Much of what you had seen in the past few months should have filled you with fear. But nothing ever did. Instead, it was easy to find yourself at peace roaming the familiar halls, examining the paintings and artifacts. </p><p> </p><p>Once you successfully completed your water quest you were pleasingly rewarded with a yawn. Making your way back to your room, it startled you to hear another voice in the dark hall, a voice you could never mistakenly hear.</p><p> </p><p>And uncharacteristically, to you at least, he was singing.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>Omae wa mou - Shindeiru </em> </b>
</p><p>
  <em> (You’re already dead) </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>Utsumuita kono odeko tonton tataita no wa</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <em> (The one who started rap-tap-tapping on my downcast brow) </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>Kimi nano kana? Chigau no kana?</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <em> (Was it you, I wonder? Am I wrong, I wonder?) </em>
</p><p> </p><p>It wasn’t odd for him to listen to music, specifically music by any of his idol groups. Nor was it out of character for him to sing something in Japanese given his tastes and interests. But he sounded so sad while he sang this.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>Me wo aketai no ni mada kowain da.</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <em> (I want to open my eyes but I’m still scared.) </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>Yuuyake tte nan da ka samishii.</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <em> (Sunset… Somehow, it’s sad.) </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>Onegai, matte.</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <em> (Please, wait for me.) </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>Mousugu motto motto yobu kara</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <em> (Because I’ll call for you lots and lots very soon.) </em>
</p><p> </p><p>You couldn’t stop yourself from approaching the door. His voice was like that of a siren, hypnotic and alluring. The song was familiar though you couldn’t place it. There was soft music behind his door, he was singing along to a video or a karaoke version of the song. You sighed, almost dreamily as you listened to him continue. The same part repeated once more before changing into something, on the rough translation you were able to provide yourself, that was painfully accurate to everything you knew about Levi.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>Atari mae mitai na kotoba nante - yamete yo datte</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <em> (Stop saying things that seem so ordinary) </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>Hoshii no, honto no kimochi dake</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <em> (After all, I just want your true feelings.) </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>Mada mada kodomo datte iun desho</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <em> (You say I’m still just a child, right?) </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>Wakateru no kawaritai no dakedo ne</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <em> (I know that! I want to change, though) </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>Sotto sotto oshiete</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <em> (Please teach me, softly, softly…) </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>Atarashii sekai no kagi mawashite</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <em> (Turn the key to a new world) </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>Senaka wo dakishimetai nante ne</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <em> (I want to hug you softly from behind, or something like that) </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>Chotto osanai tte shitteru mon</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <em> (I know I’m just a bit immature) </em>
</p><p> </p><p>The music continued just a little more before you heard him sigh through the door. It sounded like he was getting closer. As quietly as you could you scurried back to your room undetected. Closing the door behind you, the only sound that followed was that of your body landing on your bed. </p><p> </p><p>You felt your cheeks grow warm remembering the sound of his voice. Maybe you could coax him into singing in front you so you could so selfishly hear him sing again. It was very hard to imagine him singing such a soft love song, yet you couldn't deny what you heard. Plus, you didn’t think he was the type to serenade his figurines but you couldn’t say that he wasn’t either.</p><p> </p><p>The memory of his soft voice lulled you into a dreamless sleep, finally having achieved some amount of peace.</p><p> </p><p>Outside of your door, Leviathan’s fist hesitated inches away from the solid wood. The fist suddenly relaxed and ran through his hair. You were probably sleeping. He was so dumb for even thinking now would be a good time to talk. </p><p> </p><p>Sighing quietly to himself, he stalked back to his room. </p><p> </p><p>Maybe one day he’d be brave enough to tell you.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>